Still friends?
by CeeCee333
Summary: What happens when Morgan takes out the one woman Penelope begged him not too. Will she ever get over it, or is this it for them. Please read and review! Starts off Lynch/Garcia eventually will end with Morgan/Garcia.
1. Chapter 1

"I will leave you now to mark your territory."

Derek smiled and said, "Penelope you didn't have to do this, but thank you."

"Anything for you my love."

Penelope walked out of Derek's office and headed for hers to call Kevin.

Derek picked up his phone and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

Derek smoothly asked, "Do you still want to get that drink?"

Derek waited a moment then said, "Yeah I will pick you up at 9."

Derek hung the phone up and thought, "If P finds out she is going to kill me."

Penelope walked in to McLaren's bar with her boyfriend in tow.

Kevin whined, "Penelope do you have to wear such a low top?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Kevin it isn't that big of a deal."

Kevin snorted and said, "No its two big deals."

Penelope huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. She looked around at all the happy couples dancing. She wished Kevin would dance with her, but from what Kevin said he has two left dangerous feet.

A waiter came over and took Penelope and Kevin's drink request. For someone reason Penelope wanted to get good and drunk. So she order two long island iced teas.

"Plum sauce don't you think that is a bit much?"

Penelope sighed and said, "Kevin I am a grown ass woman. If you don't want to take me home at the end of the night, I can take a cab."

"Sweetness you know I can't leave you by yourself."

"Well good, now shut up and drink."

Kevin grimaced but still drank his beer. Penelope chugged her first big glass of her drink down.

Penelope was scanning the crowd again. Then she looked towards the door. What she saw next had her seeing red.

Derek walked in with Tamara Barnes with his hand placed firmly on her lower back.

Penelope didn't know what to do, all she knew was she had to get the hell out of that bar.

Derek locked eyes with Penelope and new instantly he was in trouble with her. He tried to turn Tamara around so he could make up some excuse why they shouldn't be there.

Kevin who was ecstatic to see that Morgan had a date called Derek over, "Hey agent Morgan would you like to sit with us?"

Derek felt like he was going to pass out. He knew sitting with them wouldn't be the best idea in the world so why he said, "Sure", is beyond him.

Derek sat directly across from Penelope. She wouldn't even look at him.

Derek remembered his manners and said, "Tamara this is Penelope, and her boyfriend Kevin."

Tamara coolly said, "It's nice to meet both of you."

Penelope gave a half smile, before giving Derek an eat shit and die look for the record books.

Penelope turned her head back toward the crowd dancing on the floor.

She heard Derek sigh and say, "Tamara would you like to dance?"

Tamara smiled and they headed to the dance floor. Penelope ordered two more long island iced teas, and a shot of Jack.

Kevin smiled and said, "Thanks for the shot my sweet plum."

Penelope replied, "It's not for you, it's for me."

"Come on Penelope you can't drink all of that."

"Yes I can Kevin and I will."

Derek and Tamara were done dancing. They had been so close, that Tamara was more or less just draped around Derek.

The waiter came back with Penelope's drinks. She took the shot of Jack, and was quiet proud of herself for not making a face.

Tamara laughed and said, "D I think we need to catch up." Tamara and Derek ordered their drinks.

Kevin and Tamara chatted lightly about what Kevin did for the FBI. Derek was still trying to get Penelope to look at him. He even bumped her leg under the table.

She ignored him and downed half of her drink again.

Derek thought, "Fine if she is going to act like a spoiled brat, then whatever."

Tamara asked, "So Penelope you don't strike me as the type to work for the FBI."

Penelope got this question a million times but why it pissed her off now she had no clue.

Penelope got her anger under control and said, "Honestly I didn't have a choice. It was either this or prison."

All Tamara could say was, "Oh."

Derek smiled and said, "Yeah my baby girl can hack into anything."

Kevin rolled his eyes at Penelope's nickname.

Tamara with a hint of jealousy in her voice said, "So she is your baby girl."

Penelope looked at Tamara and said, "Not anymore."

Kevin felt like doing a happy dance. Finally he had gotten rid of Derek. Then Kevin looked over at Penelope and saw her heartbreaking right in front of him.

She looked down at the table top and pretended to be reading the coaster. She was fighting the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Tamara thought it odd, that the other woman looked so devastated. Derek said that they were just friends. Now Tamara wasn't so sure and she did not want to get caught up in unrequited love.

Tamara sighed and ended up downing half of her drink.

Penelope order another drink, and another shot. She could blame the tears in her eyes on the Jack

Derek felt like hell. He realized that Penelope seeing him with Tamara hurt her. A part of him thought "Good, now she knows I feel when JJ had to tell me they were dating."

The table was in uncomfortable silence. The waiter broke the silence when he brought the group their drinks.

Derek told the waiter to keep the drinks coming. He didn't give a damn if Tamara saw him drunk. He might have just ruined the best relationship he ever had.

Penelope excused herself and went outside. Derek was a little ticked at Kevin, because he didn't offer to go with her.

Penelope picked up her phone and pressed the number 3 on her speed dial.

JJ said, "Is everything okay?"

Penelope felt a tear roll down her cheek. Penelope said, "No JJ it isn't."

JJ sat up on her couch and said, "What is it?"

"Derek brought Tamara with him to the bar. Kevin the idiot he is asked them if they wanted to sit with us. Now I am sad and partially drunk."

JJ asked, "PG why are you sad?"

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Because I love him JJ. There are you happy?"

JJ smiled, her smile quickly faded when she realized Penelope was smack dab in the middle of getting her heart broken.

JJ said, "Oh honey I am so, so sorry."

"Why JJ, guys like him don't like girls like me anyway."

JJ scoffed and said, "Penelope you mean girls that are pretty, and smart, and caring-"

Penelope cut her off, "Fat, ridiculous, and dresses like a walking holiday."

JJ wanted to reach through the phone and slap Penelope.

JJ said, "No one sees you like that especially Derek, so stop thinking like that. I bet if you didn't doubt yourself so damn much you would have already been with Derek."

Penelope sighed she sat on a bench. She could feel her eyesight get blurry from trying to fight the tears that were threatening to come out.

"JJ I guess I should let you go."

"Hey Garcie."

"What JJ."

"Don't cry. You are far too pretty, and I know you spent a lot of time fixing your makeup. Just go in there and pretend nothing is wrong okay."

"Yeah I can do that JJ. Bye."

JJ sighed and said, "Bye Garcia."

JJ sat on her couch trying to figure out how to murder Morgan and get away with it. That dumbass yet again paraded yet another woman in front of her. If Morgan didn't get his shit together, he was going to lose the only person that has ever really loved him.

Penelope went back in the bar, and headed straight for the bathroom. Kevin tried to ask her if she was okay, but she just kept walking.

A guy grabbed her arm, and asked her if she wanted to dance. Penelope said, "No thanks and kept on walking."

Penelope looked in the bathroom mirror. She didn't feel pretty. Yeah she had pretty good rack, but she thought she wasn't anything like Tamara.

Penelope spent a few more minutes in the bathroom trying her damndest not to cry.

She heard a knock on the door and a female voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Penelope responded with, "Tamara I am fine. I just don't feel good."

"Oh well you should have your boyfriend take you home."

"I will do that."

Penelope headed back to the table. Derek looked like he was miserable. Derek's phone rang. Derek looked down and saw that JJ was calling him. He actually prayed for a case to get the hell out of this bar.

Derek said, "Excuse me, I have to take this."

"Hey JJ what's up?"

"Derek what the hell is wrong with you?"

Derek scoffed and said, "What are you talking about?"

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "Derek you know exactly what I am talking about. Can you tell me why I had to stop my best friend from crying out in front of some bar?"

Derek said, "JJ you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Derek please tell me what I don't get."

Derek sighed heavily and said, "She broke my heart first."

JJ was stunned into silence.

"JJ don't you remember having to tell me she was with Kevin? It felt like some dropped a piano on my head."

JJ said, "Did you tell her how you felt?"

Derek rubbed his head and said, "JJ I thought I did. I told her I loved her but I think she thought I meant in the friends way."

"Why didn't you make her understand?"

Derek sighed and said, "JJ she had just gotten shot, I didn't want to push it."

JJ thought to herself, "These two morons are ridiculous."

"JJ I loved her, hell I still love her. Now I am stuck at a table with her and Lynch, and all I want to do is punch him in the face, and steal my girl."

"Derek you need to talk to Penelope. I don't think anyone thinks that she belongs with Lynch. I don't even think Lynch thinks this is a good idea."

"JJ how do you know?"

JJ smiled and said, "Rachel from counter terrorism has a big mouth."

Derek smirked and said, "Yeah she does."

JJ wanted to hang up the phone, hunt Morgan down and slap him for what he just said.

"Morgan I am going to ignore what you just said, especially when you are trying to figure out how to tell my best friend you love her."

Derek smiled sheepishly and said, "I know JJ sorry."

"But seriously you even prowled in counter terrorism?"

"JJ just help me get P, and I swear I will stay my ass out of counter terrorism forever."

JJ laughed and said, "Good. Now go back in that bar. Take Tamara's ass home. I will get Penelope to come over here, and you will talk to her. Now go."

Derek smiled and said, "Yes ma'am."'

**As always read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

JJ called Penelope again.

Penelope looked at her phone and saw JJ's name. Penelope hopped they would get a case. Maybe she could put some distance between herself and Morgan. Honestly she wanted to get the hell away from Kevin too, and Tamara had the oddest look. It was of…Regret."

Penelope scoffed and thought, "What the hell does she have to regret?"

Penelope stood up and said, "I am taking this outside."

Penelope made her way outside.

Inside the bar Derek's jaw ticked. Yet again Lynch didn't go with her. He wondered if the asshole had any manners at all.

Lynch was too busy talking to Tamara about being a TA for the F.B.I. For some reason Tamara was listening intently.

Derek had noticed Tamara move further and further away from him.

"Good." Derek thought.

Derek tapped his fingers, and waited for Penelope to come back in, hopefully having said yes to JJ's offer to come over, so he could take his date the hell home, and get the girl he really wants.

Penelope came back in the bar, her brows were knitted.

Penelope said, "Hey Kevin I am going to JJ's. She said she needed a girls night."

Kevin rolled his eyes and said, "Sure Penelope."

Penelope replied, "Kevin what is with the attitude?"

Kevin stood up and asked, "Penny may I please talk to you outside plum sauce?"

Penelope sighed. She knew where this conversation was going, but she followed Lynch out anyway.

Tamara looked at the scene playing out in front her. The look of annoyance of Penelope towards Kevin, the look of disdain Penelope shot at Derek, and the jealous look gave Tamara was very telling.

Tamara and Derek would never be. Tamara sighed and asked, "Derek I think I am ready to go."

Derek had to tamp down his excitement. Tamara just made this a little easier. He still had to tackle how he was going to talk to Penelope.

_His Penelope._

Derek still the gentleman helped Tamara into her coat. They walked out of the bar past an arguing Penelope and Kevin.

Penelope stopped yelling at Kevin long enough to see Derek and Tamara leave together.

Penelope sighed.

Kevin said, "See that is what I am talking about. I may not be a profiler but I see the way you look at him."

Penelope said, "Oh please Kevin tell me how I look at him."

Kevin knew he should have kept his mouth shut but he had opened the flood gates.

Kevin angrily replied, "You look at him like you would do anything in this world to be with him."

Penelope said, "That is not true. We are just friends, and after tonight I am not sure if we are even that."

Kevin asked, "Why is that Penelope? I will tell you why. It is because he was out with another woman. You are jealous just admit it."

"I am not jealous." That lie sounded weak to even her ears.

Kevin said, "Oh yes you are, and you know this shit kicker. That giant bully is in love with you too."

Penelope shot back, "No…no he isn't. Stop saying that."

Kevin said, "For you being as smart as you are, and for him being a profiler you two are dumb. You both dragged people into relationships that were doomed from the start."

"Kevin wait, that is not true I care about you."

"Yes you care about me, but you love him."

"Kev I….I…"

Penelope started crying. If she broke up with Kevin she would be alone. If she finally admitted to Kevin she loved Derek she would be alone. If she stayed with Kevin she would be alone.

Kevin sighed and said, "Penelope I really loved you, but I knew your heart belonged to him the first time I saw the two of you together. Why don't you have nicknames for me like you do him."

"Kevin you were….are my boyfriend."

"Penelope stop fighting this. You call me Kev or some generic nickname, but you call him your boo, your noir knight, your….and I cannot believe I am saying this but….you call him your chocolate god of thunder. Those are pretty descriptive nicknames."

Penelope sniffled and said, "Kevin we.. I.."

"Penelope what would you do if I called you baby girl?"

Penelope felt sick at the thought.

Kevin in a defeated tone said, "That is what I thought. Goodbye Penelope. It was fun while it lasted."

Kevin headed to his car, got in, and left.

Penelope stood outside the bar and waited for the cab to come and take her to JJ's.

Penelope thought, "Derek would kill Kevin if he knew Kevin left her outside of a bar."

Luckily the cab showed up. She gave the driver the address and she was on her way.

**As always read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope sat in the back of the cab going over tonight's events, and was quite thankful JJ had invited her over. Now that she had at least told one person how she felt for Derek maybe JJ could talk her out of this whole damn mess.

Penelope reached JJ's house, paid the cab driver and knocked on the door.

JJ handed Penelope a glass of wine and ushered her into the house.

JJ motioned for Penelope to sit down and said, "Spill Garcia."

JJ sat down next to her friend, and drank from her own glass of Pinot.

"JJ I don't even know where to start."

JJ said, "How about from the start."

Penelope sighed and said, "I was born…"

JJ shot Penelope a look and said, "Smart ass."

"It started for me when I asked him not to take her out. I told him getting involved with a victim's sister was a bad idea."

JJ raised her eyebrows and asked, "What did he say to that?"

"Essentially JJ, he told me to mind my damn business."

"Ouch."

Penelope snorted and said, "Yeah, ouch is right. After that we couldn't flirt anymore anyway because he became temporary SSAIC, then Lynch happened. Plus I don't think he wants me anyway."

JJ wondered how angry Penelope would get if she just slapped some sense into her.

"PG you think Derek doesn't want you?"

"Well I mean yeah JJ." Penelope whined, "He tells me he loves me, tells me that he is going to take care of me for the rest of my life….and…boom…. nothing, nada, zilch, nil…"

"PG I got it."

"I mean look at him, he is like walking, talking, oozing with sex appeal. And I…"

JJ sternly said, "Woman do not finish that sentence. I know plenty of guys, and a couple of girls from homeland security who would love to take you out."

Penelope tilted her head towards JJ and asked, "What are you talking about?"

JJ sighed and said, "I guess I am going to have to spell it out for you. Penelope you doubt your appeal way to much. You are a wonderful person."

"That is that classic fat girl line."

"Shut up PG and listen. Trust me I have seen each one of the guys on our team take more than a couple of glances your way."

"JJ no offense but that is what happens when you work closely with people."

JJ stood up and yelled, "Why can 't you just take a damn complement, that happens to be the truth. Oh and as far as Derek wanting you, good lord you are blind."

"Jayje it's not like that, I….we are just friends, yes I love him, it is just he doesn't love me like that."

JJ downed the rest of her full glass of wine and refilled it. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Penelope listen to me. You are beautiful, you are smart, and Derek along with many other men, want you."

"Maybe JJ, I don't know."

JJ won a small victory in tearing down the wall Penelope Garcia had built up around herself.

Penelope wanted to change the subject.

"So Jayje where is Prince Henry, and King William."

JJ chuckled and said, "Henry is staying with my mom for the weekend, and William is at a bachelor party. He'll be home around 3.

Penelope said, "Maybe I should go then."

JJ stopped her quickly and said, "No its okay. It is getting late just stay here. We can talk and stuff."

Penelope raised her eyebrow at the and stuff part.

Just then there was a knock on her door. Penelope quipped, "Are you having a yay my hubby and kid are gone party?"

JJ smiled and opened the door to one nervous as hell looking Derek Morgan.

JJ said, "Come on in, oh and Derek I get a baby named after me got it?"

Derek winked and said, "Got it."

Penelope was pouring herself a glass of wine when she asked, "JJ who was…"

"Hey baby girl."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Hey yourself."

JJ snuck out of the room and retreated to her bedroom with another bottle of wine, a good book and earphones she did not want to know what was going to come out of their mouths.

Derek sat on the couch. Penelope stood. She wanted to keep up some control in this mess.

Derek sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I am sorry I even took her out. I should have listened to you."

Penelope huffed and said, "Well I guess it is too late for that now."

Derek got a pained look on his face and said, "It is only too late if you let it be. I don't want to spend another day without you. Please just sit next to me."

Penelope angrily said, "No Derek I won't sit next to you, and it is too late. I don't even know what it is we are late for."

Derek asked, "What?"

"Derek I broke up with Kevin, because either with him or without him I am alone. Why drag him through this."

Derek replied, "Baby as long as I am in your life you will never, ever be alone."

"Derek you don't want the same things I want."

Derek tilted his head in thought. "Princess ask me what I want, don't just assume."

Penelope sighed figuring this was it. Derek was going to be honest and tell her she never had a chance in hell.

Derek pleaded, "Penelope sit down please."

"Fine."

Derek took Penelope's hands in his and said, "I think we want a lot of the same things, and I want them with you."

Penelope looked at Derek like he had grown two heads, "Derek Morgan say what?"

"Penelope I am too old to be having these come to Jesus moments, but I will do that for you. Woman I love you. Got it heard head. So here is what we are going to do. You are going to go tell JJ bye, then you are going to get your ass in my truck and we are going to my place, and if I am ever so lucky it will one day be our place."

Penelope didn't know what to say, so she went into JJ's room, like a robot she told JJ goodbye. JJ smiled.

Penelope got her purse, and headed out the door.

Derek opened the door for her, and she climbed in.

Before Derek started the engine Penelope looked at Derek with soft innocent eyes, and Derek returned his own look of adoration.

Next thing Penelope knew she was straddling Derek in the driver's seat.

Derek had picked her up swiftly before what was happening registered in Penelope's brain. He didn't want her to over think it, just feel.

Derek kissed Penelope and almost withdrew when he noticed she didn't kiss him back.

Penelope's brain felt a jolt when Derek kissed her. It didn't take long after that to get the gears turning again.

Penelope nipped Derek's bottom lip. He groaned in her mouth as he cupped her cheeks.

Penelope placed her hands on the back of Derek's head. Finally they had to come up for air. Derek had never thought Penelope had looked anymore beautiful than at that moment. Her lips were swollen, her eyelids were barely open, and her soft lashes were almost touching her face. Her chest heaved."

"Damn." Derek thought, he should have not looked down. Now how the hell was he going to drive home.

Penelope trailed kisses along Derek's jaw line.

"Baby girl we have to stop."

"Penelope stopped and looked shyly away. "I guess I got carried aw-

Derek forcefully said, "Oh no you don't. The only reason why I am stopping this, is because our first time is meant to be in a bed, not out in front of JJ's house.

Penelope asked, "You have thought about us, before?"

"Hell yes woman, in my mind I have made a list of places where I am going to take you. But for tonight please come home with me so we can do this right.

Penelope straightened her hair, and buckled the seat belt.

Derek saw someone getting dropped off at JJ's. Will staggered up the driveway and knocked on Derek' window.

Derek smiled and rolled it down.

Will drawled and slurred, "Hey ya'll what's going on? Is this my house?""

Derek chuckled and said, "Yeah man this is your place."

Will looked relieved and said, "Oh good. Hey Penelope."

Penelope smiled and said, "Hey Will."

Will winked at Penelope and said, "Go get em' tiger."

Derek laughed, Penelope blushed brighter. Will must have seen part of their make out session.

Will stumbled to the door. Derek waited to make sure JJ let him in.

Once JJ did Derek headed for his home.

Penelope and Derek were still laughing about Will's antics, with the knowledge that their relationship was about to change forever.

TBC…..

As always read and review!


End file.
